Zachary, Grace and Lexia (film series)
''Zachary, Grace and Lexia ''is a series of American computer animated comedy films financed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer based on the 2004 television series by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Mark Burnett on Comedy Central. The series has 70 films (16 fantasy films, 24 romantic films and 30 stand-up films). There is also a series of R-rated spin-off films. Details Production companies Fantasy Films Warner Bros. Feature Animation (1) Mandalay Pictures (1, 4) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2, 5, 8, 12, 14, 16) Illumination Entertainment (2, 14-15) Twisted Pictures (2) Universal Animation Studios (3) Hyde Park Entertainment (3, 5) Ilion Animation Studios (4) 20th Century Fox Animation (5, 8-9) New Line Cinema (6) Blumhouse Productions (6) Animal Logic (6) Annapurna Pictures (7, 11) Triggerfish Animation Studios (7) Blue Sky Studios (9) Ghost House Pictures (10) Rough Draft Studios (10, 13, 16) Lakeshore Entertainment (10, 12) Original Film (10, 15) Sony Pictures Animation (11) Warner Animation Group (12) LStar Capital (12) Paramount Animation (13, 16) Skydance Productions (13) Nickelodeon Movies (13) Romantic Films Paramount Animation (17, 21, 27-28, 31, 35, 38-39) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (17, 19, 21, 25, 33-36, 39-40) Rough Draft Studios (17, 21, 27-28, 30-31, 35, 38-39) Blinding Edge Pictures (17) Annapurna Pictures (17-40) Mandalay Pictures (17-20) Original Film (17, 23, 37, 39) Warner Animation Group (18) Triggerfish Animation Studios (19, 24) LStar Capital (20, 24-25, 29, 33) New Line Cinema (19, 23, 33) Animal Logic (19, 23, 33, 36-37) Village Roadshow Pictures (20, 27, 39) 20th Century Fox Animation (22, 32, 36-37) DreamWorks Pictures (23) Ilion Animation Studios (25) Sony Pictures Animation (29) Nickelodeon Movies (24, 35) Bazelevs Company (24) Illumination Entertainment (26, 34, 40) Skydance Media (28) Bad Robot Productions (28) The Montecito Picture Company (29, 31) Rocket Pictures (30, 35) Dimension Films (32) Point Grey Pictures (34) The Safran Company (36) Blue Sky Studios (36) Seven Bucks Productions (37) First Light Productions (37) Lakeshore Entertainment (38, 40) Blumhouse Productions (39) Stand-Up Films Rough Draft Studios (41-42, 44) The Montecito Picture Company (41) Skydance Media (42) Warner Animation Group (43) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (43) Paramount Animation (44) Nickelodeon Movies (44) Distributed by Fantasy Films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1, 3-4, 6-7, 9-11, 13, 15) Warner Bros. Pictures (1, 5-6) Columbia Pictures (2, 11) Universal Pictures (2-3, 14-15) TriStar Pictures (4) 20th Century Fox (5, 8-9) Screen Gems (7) Paramount Pictures (10, 13, 16) Romantic Films Warner Bros. Pictures (17-19, 23, 30, 33, 40) Paramount Pictures (17, 21, 24, 27-28, 31, 35, 38-39) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (18, 20, 22-24, 26-32, 37-38) BH Tilt (18, 33) WWE Studios (18) Screen Gems (20, 24) 20th Century Fox (22, 32, 36-37) TriStar Pictures (25) Universal Pictures (26, 34, 40) Columbia Pictures (29, 36-37) The Weinstein Company (32) Stand-Up Films Annapurna Pictures (41-70) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (41-42, 44) Warner Bros. Pictures (43) BH Tilt (44) Paramount Pictures (44) Release Dates Fantasy Films September 28, 2012 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Geyser Island) November 9, 2012 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Four Body Parts) April 24, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Cyberspace Power Suits) September 25, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Four Diamonds) November 13, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Disco Fever) December 4, 2013 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Squeaking Sneakers) February 7, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Tugboat Thunderstorm) July 9, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Swan Hatchers) September 3, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sundown Lake) October 3, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Six Colored Crosses) November 5, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Caved in a Mine) December 10, 2014 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Boiled Tomatoes) February 13, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Rise of the Reimaginators) June 12, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bones to Stone) July 24, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Spa Palace) December 30, 2015 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Code Crackers) Romantic Films January 20, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Road of Madness) February 24, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Portrait Maze) March 11, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Golden Body Parts) April 29, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 1) May 4, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 2) June 15, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 3) July 15, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Hot Springs Adventures, Part 4) August 19, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Wizardous Murders) September 16, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Blooming Flowers) October 26, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Homecoming Festival) November 23, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Ropeslinger Rampage) December 28, 2016 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: An Explosive Catastrophe) January 25, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Evilized Crystal Bodies) February 17, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Book of Instant Tweets) March 15, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bronze Bodies) April 28, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 1) May 12, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 2) June 16, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 3) July 5, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Lost on Pinwheel Island, Part 4) August 4, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Cemetery of Unhealthy Foods) Sepember 20, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Four Black Cats) October 4, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: April Showers Bring May Flowers) November 15, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bloody, Frightening and Painful) December 20, 2017 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Silence of the Clans) Stand-Up Films January 17, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Autism Topics) February 9, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Spreading Love Through the Air) March 16, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: All Over the Map of Sports) April 13, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Prom Fest) May 16, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Baseball vs. Softball) June 27, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Signs of Summer) July 18, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Adventures in the Bahamas) August 8, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Let Us Explain) September 21, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Field Hockey Volunteer) October 26, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Rainy Days) November 7, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Dancing in the Stars) December 12, 2018 (Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Mexican Adventures I) Films Fantasy Films The first fantasy film (and the first film in the series), Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Geyser Island, ''talks about Leah taking the siblings, their parents and Lava to a island full of geysers. The film released to theaters on September 28, 2012. The second fantasy film (and the second film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Four Body Parts, ''talks about Wilber escaping prison. The film released to theaters on November 9, 2012. The third fantasy film (and the third film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Cyberspace Power Suits, ''talks about the siblings and Rico getting transported into cyberspace. The film released to theaters on April 24, 2013. The fourth fantasy film (and the fourth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Four Diamonds, ''talks about the siblings and Danielle activating the four diamonds: Wisdom, Courage, Honesty and Strength. The film released to theaters on September 25, 2013. The fifth fantasy film (and the fifth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Disco Fever, talks about the siblings and Abby dancing and showing each other their dance moves. The film released to theaters on November 13, 2013. The sixth fantasy film (and the sixth film in the series), Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Squeaking Sneakers, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava solving the mystery of a hedgehog squeaky toy stolen from a squeaky toy factory. The film released to theaters on December 4, 2013. The seventh fantasy film (and the seventh film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Tugboat Thunderstorm, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava figuring out why orange tugboats are extinct and why they're haunted. The film released to theaters on February 7, 2014. The eighth fantasy film (and the eighth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Swan Hatchers, ''talks about the siblings, their parents and Lava investigating the case of the stolen eggs from a swan's nest. The film released to theaters on July 9, 2014. The ninth fantasy film (and the ninth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Sundown Lake, ''talks about the siblings and their spouses spending their time at Sundown Lake. The film released on theaters on September 3, 2014. The tenth fantasy film (and the tenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Six Colored Crosses, ''talks about the siblings and their spouses figuring out who knocked over Zachary's cross. The film released to theaters on October 3, 2014. The eleventh fantasy film (and the eleventh film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Caved in a Mine, talks about the siblings, Ainsley, Kaia and Lydia escaping a mine. The film released to theaters on November 5, 2014. The twelfth fantasy film (and the twelveth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Boiled Tomatoes, ''talks about the siblings saving a fruit factory from explosive tomatoes. The film released to theaters on December 10, 2014. The thirteenth fantasy film (and the thirteenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Rise of the Reimaginators, ''talks about 5 teams going on different missions. The film released to theaters on February 13, 2015. The fourteenth fantasy film (and the fourteenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bones to Stone, ''talks about the siblings, Ainsley, Wilber and Rocky turning their bones to stone and later solve the mystery of who's stone weapon was broken. The film released to theaters on June 12, 2015. The fifteenth fantasy film (and the fifteenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: The Spa Palace, ''talks about the siblings having a spa party with their friends and family. The film released to theaters on July 24, 2015. The sixteenth and last fantasy film (and the sixteenth film in the series), ''Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Code Crackers, ''talks about the siblings figuring out who stole their mother's secret files. The film released on theaters on December 30, 2015. Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Film series Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films